Farewell Ueki
by happyfayes
Summary: What if ueki had disappeared forever at the last round of the battle game? What would happen? UekixMori ONSHORT, oops i meant ONESHOT. I know it's really short but please read it!


The truth behind my eyes.// UekixMori

The wind rustled her hair, she stood there not moving at all. Sano and Rinko came over excitedly thinking that Ueki had defeated Anon, Sano grinned and said "Heh! I knew that the metal boomerang would help Ueki somehow, by cutting off one off Anon's wings! What do you think Mori? Great Plan eh?" Sano then noticed Mori's expression, He and Rinko looked worriedly at her, "Are you alright, Ai-chan?" Rinko questioned anxiously, worried if her friend is alright. "Ueki..." Mori mumbled, "Dissapeared." Sano and Rinko looked at her in shock, "B-but... THAT IDIOT, WHATS THE POINT OF WINNING IF HE DISSPEARED!" Sano bit out, trying to control his emotions.

Rinko covered her face with her hands, not wanting to believe the reality of what Mori had just said. Tears rolled down her porcelain face, like beads of a broken pearl necklace. "Ueki... Why... I w-wanted to tell h-h-how much I-I l-loved y-yo-you... ever since I met you, d-during the school days b-before this battle had started, everything was fine. But why did it h-had to turn out like this?" Mori whispered to the wind, not bothering to hold back her tears, she shed them for her lost love. Ueki Kousuke.

"UEKI!!!, I LOVE YOUUU!" Mori shouted to the sky, then collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into her worn hands. Rinko tried to comfort her friend but it was all in vain. Shocked when Mori suddenly fell onto the floor, Sano and Rinko tried to wake her up by shaking her and calling her name but Mori was still out cold. Rinko looked up towards the sky thinking she saw a flash of green, before looking back towards her unconcious friend. At the heavenly hospital, Sano and Rinko were speechless when the doctor told them that Mori had fell into coma from the excessive shock she received.

Sano's eyes darkened, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!!!" Sano agressively punched a nearby wall, "Why am I so weak?! I couldn't even protect Wanko, all of my precious friends, and... Ueki... the person who brought us all together..." Tears trickled down his nose, leaning his head against the wall, Sano just cried. Rinko looked at Mori's peaceful face, even though she was in coma, Mori always had this ability to cheer up people, even just a little bit. Rinko smiled weakly, wishing from the very bottom of her heart that everything was the way it once was. Knowing it was an impossible wish, she gritted her teeth and hugged Sano, "Sano-kun, this isn't the time for crying, even though it's sad, though it's painful, we can make it through, along with Ai-chan and everybody else. Together." Sano's eyes widened, smiling a small smile, he looked at Rinko who released her hug. "Together."

1 week later...

Rinko, Sano and Hideyoshi were walking side by side chatting happily, about what flower they should buy for Mori today, Hideyoshi grinned then he spotted something in a flower shop they were passing by. He rushed in, while Sano and Rinko stared after him wondering whats going on. Hideyoshi came out a few seconds later brandishing what looks like a turqoise and apple green flower entwined together. "Whoa! Thats a nice flower! Let's go give it to Mori right away! I have a feeling that something might happen if we gave her that flower!" exclaimed Sano after looking at the unique flower Hideyoshi bought a few moments ago. The trio ran towards the white-wash building which their turqoise haired princess was currently held 'captive' at.

Rinko put the flower into a vase and placed it on a table next to Mori's bed, then stroked Mori's soft locks gently, "Hang in there Ai-Chan! We are here for you!" Rinko smiled releasing her hair to holding Mori's hand. "Hmm, looks like it had no effect eh, oh well, there's always tomorrow!" grinned Sano. (They swung the flower around Mori just now, only to get bashed by Rinko for bringing 'potential' harm towards the flower.) "Yep!" agreed Hideyoshi.

1 year later...

A figure walked past a white coated doctor, as the doctor turned around to get a better look at the person, the last thing he thought before he was knocked out was, "What a weird hair colour..." The figure walked towards a room number '402' and opened the door. Greeted by the half-alive body of Mori on the bed, the figure said nothing only to walk towards the bed ridden girl. Mori's eyes widened, unable to speak, she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something but only to be stopped by the other party's lips upon hers. After the figure released the kiss, Mori managed ti breathe out "H-h-how?..." "It's a long story Mori, but... I'm back home."

Yes. Very very very short. I know. But at least give me enough face and comment about the mysterious figure... (EVEN THOUGH ITS SO FEGGEN OBVIOUS D:) OH YEAH AND PLS FORGIVE SPELLING MISTAKEEES. sry for swearing and stuff. I know it's very confusing and stuff so... Ahem. Mori and gang thought disappeared forever but, Ueki was unconcious then fell into the forest and was saved by his father, aaaand for some stupid reason he took a year to heal. To make it dramatic? T_T . Also note the flower Hideyoshi bought. And yes, Ueki was the one who kissed mori.


End file.
